Gordy Rhinehart
Gordy, who is voiced by Edward Glen, is a sweet, sensitive, brave and artistic boy withasthma and allergies (he is best known for his many allergies) who is the 'terrified of germs' character of the show and loves animals. Despite his sweetness, sensitivity and bravery, Mrs. Brinks, who thought he made paper planes, once sent him to the corner, referring to him as 'young man'. He prefers staying indoors to keep from germs (he has NO other fears), pressing flowers and doing housework and has an English accent. In the episode where Angela Anaconda tried to escape the boys bathroom after accidentally dropping in out of a tree, Gordy repeatedly used a non-labelled Ventolin puffer. Gordy usually talks about what his allergies cause. His face model is done by Cailin Munroe, who, unlike Gordy, is female. He appears to have a very clean face. Despite his creativity, he found designing a parade float hard in the episode Gordy Floats. Gordy's mother is never referenced in the show. It is probably because Coach Rhinehart is divorced, the mother is just in different rooms or she died. He has used the term 'Merry Old England', probably to suit what he wears and his British accent or was just doing it. He often says 'Maybe we should ____________... ...because ____________. He is the lightest in his class. In his free time he makes strawberry soufflés, hand-embroidered towels and pillow cases for his father. In the Halloween special The Haunting of Angela Anaconda, he was dressed up as a skeleton. The hole in his pants was strangely never patched up, maybe because it is to narrow for you to see the underpants through. Looks Gordy has brown hair and is dressed in a blue and white striped shirt with a light blue vest over it . The sleeves are still visible. He also wears brown jeans alongside large square spectacles. He resembles Jet from Chloe's Closet and Zach from The Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show. Trivia * There was an episode centred on him and his father. * He is one of the characters to have his own game on the official website, another of them being Angela. * He is the most sensible character in Angela's gang. * One of the only things he disagrees to do is to stay outdoors for a long time, due to his only fear, which is of germs. * As seen in the episode 'Fairweather Friends', his swimsuit is black. * He states that his paper planes are crisp. * He is one of the kids who kept their roles (his role being Hercules) due to good performance in the Ancient Greek play Nanette Manoir organized, the only one having to change roles being Angela Anaconda. * Depite being one of the three members of Angela's gang who dislike Nanette Manoir, he has been shown ice skating with her on at least a few occasions. * He worries about the welfare of any animal entrusted to Angela Anaconda as seen in the episode Turtle Confessions. * His last name is probably a pun on his kind heart. Category:Allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Characters Category:Males